Justin Bieber ke Konoha
by Debb-shawtyJBiebz
Summary: Suatu pagi, Shizune memasang sebuah poster yang membuat banyak gadis jadi heboh, termasuk Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Hmm... sebenernya ada apa, ya? Daripada penasaran, mendingan baca aja, ya :D *ini cerita pertama saya setelah 2 tahun lebih hiatus :3*


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik abang Kishi, Justin Bieber milik saya *digebukin rame-rame***

**Rated: mungkin K+**

**Genre: Comedy, Parody**

**Pairing: undetected(?)**

**Warning: OC, OOC, gaje, don't like don't read, alay, ngayal abis, ada real character, ada sedikit bahasa gaul/tidak baku, maybe typo(s)**

* * *

Pada suatu pagi yang mendung *plak* eh, cerah, seorang gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura sedang membawa sebuah tumpukan kertas ke ruang hokage. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Ah, ohayou, Ino!" sapa Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura," balas Ino, "kau mau apa?" lanjutnya.

"Aku ingin mengantar berkas-berkas rumah sakit ke hokage-sama. Kalau Ino?"

"Aku ingin mengantar buket bunga ini ke hokage-sama. Kita pergi sama-sama, yuk!" ajak Ino.

"Yuk!" sahut Sakura.

Mereka berduapun menuju ruang hokage bersama-sama. Di luar gedung hokage, Sakura dan Ino melihat Shizune menempel sebuah poster atau yang semacamnya di sebuah dinding. Mereka ingin melihatnya, tapi mereka urung niat mereka karena harus mengantar berkas-berkas dan bunga ke hokage.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sakura, Ino, karena sudah mau repot mengantarkan ini ke ruanganku. Sekarang kalian boleh keluar," ujar nenek tua *ditonjok Tsunade* ke Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura dan Ino pun membungkuk dan langsung keluar ruang hokage.

"Eh, Sakura, kamu penasaran ga sama kertas yang Shizune-san tempel tadi?" Tanya Ino saat mereka keluar dari ruang hokage.

"Iya, aku penasaran banget. Nanti kita lihat, yuk!"

"Yuk!"

Sakura dan Ino segera keluar dari gedung hokage untuk melihat kertas yang ditempel oleh Shizune, tapi sialnya mereka tidak dapat melihat kertas karena sekumpulan 'gadis-gadis rusuh' sedang bergerombol untuk melihat kertas tersebut.

"Kyyaaa! 'Dia' datang ke sini, ya? Huuuwaaaa, harus beli tiketnya! Minggir, aku belum melihat posternya!" kurang lebih seperti itulah suara 'rusuh' yang Sakuran dan Ino dengar.

Sakura berkacak pinggang karena dia tak diberi kesempatan untuk melihat posternya. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Hinata dan Tenten yang juga sedang berusaha melihat poster tersebut.

"Ohayou, Tenten, Hinata," sapa Sakura.

"Ah, ohayou, Sakura," jawab Tenten.

"O-ohayou, Sa-Sakura-san," jawab Hinata tergagap-gagap kayak Aziz Gagap *di-juuken*.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami ingin melihat poster yang ada di sana, tapi tak bisa," jawab Tenten sambil menunjuk sekumpulan 'gadis-gadis rusuh'.

"Le-lebih baik ki-kita tu-tunggu saja mereka sa-sampai se-sepi," ujar Hinata.

"Ide bagus, Hinata!" seru Ino yang tiba-tiba nimbrung.

Tak lama kemudian, sekumpulan 'gadis-gadis rusuh' tersebut meninggalkan poster tersebut sambil cekikikan kayak tante 'K'. Tak mau buang-buang waktu, Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata langsung melihat poster tersebut.

**_PENGUNGUMAN!_**

**_Ada berita baik, akan menjadi lebih baik untuk kaum wanita_**

**_Justin Bieber akan datang ke Konoha pada tanggal 31 Juni 2013_**

1 detik, belom konek.

2 detik, mulai konek.

3 detik, baru konek.

4 detik, tarik nafas dalem-dalem.

5 detik...

"KKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka berempat berjamaah, bahkan Hinata yang kalem pun ikut teriak.

"Huuuaaa, my prince mau datang ke sini," kata Sakura lebay.

"Enak aja, dia itu udah resmi jadi pacar gue, tau!" seru Ino.

"Justin itu suami gue," celetuk Tenten.

"Te-teman-teman, jangan bertengkar masih ada lanjutannya," kata Hinata sambil melerai mereka bertiga.

**_Bagi warga Konoha yang ingin bertemu Justin secara langsung, belilah tiketnya di hokage-sama seharga: 9.999.999 ryo_**

"WTF! Mahal banget, duit dari mana, tuh?" celetuk Sakura.

"masih ada lanjutannya, tuh!" kata Ino.

**_Jika ingin bertemu Justin secara gratis, bentuklah band atau grup vokal yang terdiri dari minimal 3 orang_**

"Yes! Kita bentuk grup aja, kita kan ada 4 orang," kata Tenten.

"A-ano, masih ada kelanjutannya," kata Hinata.

**_Syarat-syaratnya:_**

**_-Harus ada laki-laki dan perempuan_**

**_-Harus menyanyikan lagu Justin Bieber_**

**_-(khusus untuk band) harus membawa alat musik sendiri, kecuali drum_**

**_-(khusus untuk grup vokal)kostumnya harus kompak dan harus ada koreografi_**

**_Daftarkan diri kalian segera ke Shizune. Sekian._**

"Yah, berarti kita tak bisa bersama-sama," keluh Sakura.

"Eh, sori, gw ada latihan sama kelompok gw, jaa~" kata Tenten langsung pergi.

"Hari ini, Asuma-sensei mau traktir kita sekelompok makan, bye," kata Ino langsung pergi.

"A-ano, ha-hari ini aku sudah janji de-dengan Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun untuk pergi. A-aku permisi dulu," kata Hinata.

Sementara Sakura yang sendirian langsung pergi menemui Naruto dan Sasuke (ceritanya Sasuke udah balik).

TBC

**_*pasang tampang "gila-alay-banget"* Hai, hai, hai, semua *lambai norak*. Bertemu lagi dengan saya, adik Justin Bieber dan pacar dari Christian Beadles :3 *kena lempar sepatu*. Sebenernya, FF ini udah lumayan lama bersemayam(?) di laptop saya, tapi saya belum publish karena saya sibuk di fb khusus FF Justin Bieber :3 Kalo ga salah, saya buat pas kelas 8, sekarang udah kelas 10 *ga ada yang nanya*. Kalo mau review silakan. Kalo mau jadi silent reader juga cilah-an :3 *sok imut*._**


End file.
